A New Leaf OC story!
by SoManyOCs
Summary: Wow, how did it just get DELETED like that? I'm sorry, but you will have to re-insert your OCs so I can have a reference. :T
1. Insert your OC!

**Hi everyone! This is actually MayorAmie, and I FINALLY got an account! Well, technically it's my dad's, but it's basically mine! Anyway, this is an insert OC story, much like the works of ImaginaryStoryWriter and Jack Writes for Some Reason. ANYHOO here's the OC rubric!**

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Appearance:

Personality:

Normal clothes (you can add seasonal clothes):

Special Clothes:

Umbrella:

Home Town:

Friends:

Enemies:

Fears:

Occupation (can be none):

K.K. music (can be more than one):

Furniture:

Cop?:

Villager? (only allowing one):

Backstory (include reason):

**Was that too long? Anyway, here's my OC, though many of you probably already know her…**

Name: Amie (A different spelling of Amy :P)

Age: 16 (older than I am XD)

Gender: Female

Appearance: Short brown hair with bangs, blue eyes, pale-ish skin

Personality: Can be sarcastic and snarky on the outside, but also very very excitable, and also stubborn and competitive.

Normal clothes (you can add seasonal clothes): Any shirt really, ninja pants, lace-up boots, purple glasses, and a 1-up cap!

Special Clothes: Kimono, red ribbon, and red shoes.

Umbrella: Leaf umbrella (it reminds her of Totoro! :D)

Home Town: Meh. That's literally the name of the town.

Friends: All the villagers in Meh but Rasher.

Enemies: Rasher and Nook.

Fears: Changelings, blood, and losing her friends. :'(

Occupation (can be none): She just fishes and catches bugs for a living XD

K.K. music (can be more than one): Steep Hill

Furniture: ANY SERIES SHE DOESN'T CARE.

Cop?: Copper?

Villager? (only allowing one): Rosie! :3

Backstory (include reason): She doesn't have much backstory… She was tired of her old life and always being treated like a little kid due to her having an older brother (and her super annoying cousin), so she moved to find a new start! :D

** Now then, I'm running out of time to write tonight, I have to get to bed. But just insert your awesomely amazing OCs, and I'll be sure to write them in! :D**


	2. Prologue

**A/N: I know what you're thinking. "You're writing the next chapter already, with only a few OCs?!" Thing is, I was planning on writing this part before getting **_**any**_** OCs. But, as I said, I ran out of time, and I'm just writing this now! Getting new OCs is a bonus! ;P**

I'm moving. I'm not sure where, but I'm moving somewhere. To get away. From my brother who always outshines me, and my cousin who always annoys me. Away from everyone comparing me to my brother. Away from everything, for a fresh start.

I scurried to the train station as my mother called to me to write home, followed by my cousin repeating, "Write-write-write!" Believe me, she may be twelve, but she acts like a three-year-old! I quickly boarded the train, where other humans were waiting in the seats. I inwardly sighed in relief. Being around too many animals makes me feel awkward. I sat down in a seat next to someone, but I didn't pay much attention. I just took out my trusty iPod, and switched to my Japanese music. If you took a look at the songs in my iPod, you'd see that I'm not the average sixteen-year-old. I probably have the geekiest iPod in Animal Crossing. I hummed along as I looked out the window. Eventually, it was night time, and most were asleep. But I, too excited about moving, couldn't sleep, so I simply listened to music. Soon enough, a dark blue cat with red irises walked in, and walked right up to me.

"Excuse me." He said, which caused me to snap to attention and instinctively look around to see if he was talking to anyone else. "Is it 11:30 PM right now?"

I checked my watch. "Yup." I answered. I should be asleep by now…

"Oh, good! This watch of mine, it gets thrown off so easily." He said, smiling. "I'll just sit down in the seat across from you, if you don't mind.

"Yes-I mean, no- I mean, go ahead." I answered. He chuckled and sat down.

"So where are you heading?" He asked me.

I looked at my train ticket for the first time. "Willow Falls." I answered. It sounded familiar somehow… Anyway, we finished our conversation, and I slowly drifted off to sleep…

**A/N: Yes, I know it was short. This is just sort of a prologue. Anyway, please insert OCs so I have something to work with! I already have two, and I hope for more! …Later!**

** -MayorAmie/SoManyOCs**


	3. A Crash

**A/N: I now have enough OCs to start! *random confetti and streamers* yaaaay… Here's this chapter! Also, if I write your OC out of character, just let me know, and I'll happily re-write the chapter to your liking. R&R, everyone!**

**Victoria**

I awoke with a start from another nightmare about my father. Even though I'm moving as far away from my home town, French Republic, as possible, I still have a fear that he'll track me down and finish me off… or at least _try _to finish me off, I hope. I sigh and observe my surroundings. The other day, there were about six or seven people on the train, but now there are about ten. Then I see the girl across from me, looking out the window. She's a couple of years younger than me, and the sunlight makes her brown hair look shiny. When she notices me looking at me, she smiles.

"Hi!" She says cheerfully. "I'm Amie! That's A-M-I-E. What's your name?"

"Victoria." I answered. She smiled brighter, and then began talking a mile a minute.

"AndthenshesaidotmealareyoucrazyandIsaidyesotmealandmaybeIamcrazythenhesaidIT'SNOUSEandwejustlaughed." She said, finally finishing. Then she walked to everyone else on the train and introduced herself, while I began to read.

After a few chapters (and probably many more words from Amie) I heard a loud noise. Amie, now looking quite startled, looked out the window and shrieked. "OMGTHERE'SATRAINHEADINGSTRAIGHTTOWARDSUUSSSSSSS!"

At those words, chaos ensued. Through the screams and hysterics, I managed to get the porter's attention. "What's going on?!

"Well, er, it appears there's been a… _minor_ mix-up in the train schedules…" He explained, doing his best to keep calm.

"A _MINOR_ MIX-UP?!" Someone yelled.

"IT'S NO USE! IT'S NO USE! IT'S NO USE!" Amie was screaming. When she noticed us all staring at her, she smiled sheepishly. "Take… this?" Facepalm.

Then, there was a sudden loud _bang!_ From the front of the train, and I saw the flicker of flames. The door was blocked, so we quickly opened the emergency exit and fell into the river that we were crossing. With a loud _splash!_, we and our luggage were underwater.

**A/N: Yes, I know it's a short chapter, but that's just how I write. A lot of creativity in one short burst. Anyway, credit to my friend who gave me the idea for the end of this chapter. I get the basic idea, I write details, and there's your chapter! Anyways, I will accept more OCs, so if you wish to insert them, be my guest! (maybe even literally…) R&R!**


	4. To the Station! ONWARDS AND UPWARDS!

**A/N: Whoop Whoop! 200 views! I'm quite flattered! Here's the next chapter after the cliffhanger. Anyway, do you feel like the last chapter was rushed? I did. What can I say, I'm a hyper girl! Anyway, without further ado, the next chapter!**

Evy

We all plunged into the river with a loud splash! I quickly swam to the top and pulled myself onto the riverbank, helping up the others in the process. Luckily, no one had drowned, but the girl with black hair and green eyes looked like she almost did. Despite the fact that it was a warm spring day, the river was ice cold, not to mention the sun was setting, so we were all shivering.

"Don't think we have anything to do but wait for the next train…" Amie said. "Maybe we could walk to the next stop."

Many people groaned at the thought of walking all the way to the next stop, but we didn't have much choice, since the next train probably wouldn't stop in the middle of nowhere. Also, our phones were all waterlogged, so it's not like anyone could call for help, AND there probably wouldn't be any service here anyway. So, we began our long trek to the station. Amie's iPod had apparently not gotten too wet, since she managed to listen to music on it.

After some time passed, Amie sighed and put her iPod away. Then, she walked ahead and faced all of us.

"Hey, everyone!" She said enthusiastically. "This'll be a long walk, so we might as well get to know each other! Let's tell our name and…" she put her fingers to her chin, and then snapped them. "Our favorite ice cream flavors! I'll start. I'm Amie, that's spelled A-M-I-E. My favorite ice cream flavor is green tea!" She pointed to the boy with spiky orange hair. "You next!"

He looked a little surprised. Then he said, "I-I'm Jack, and my favorite ice cream flavor is chocolate…"

Amie nodded and pointed at the person a few years older than me with the light brown curly hair and hazel eyes.

"I'm Victoria and my favorite flavor is French vanilla…" She said, a bit confused. Next, she pointed at me.

"Oh… I'm Evy, and my favorite ice cream flavor is rocky road…" I said, stammering a bit. It continued that way, with Mia, Marina, Kyle, and Sofia. When I though she was finished, she then looked in a random direction and pointed. "And you?"

"Um, Amie, who are you talk-"

"Oooh, that sounds yummy!" She said, as if in response to someone speaking. **(A/N: LOL Amie could totally be Pinkie Pie…)**

"Oookay, then…" Jack said.

By the time we got to the train station, we were all laughing and talking like old friends. Then, Amie excitedly pointed out the train station. We all walked in and sat down to rest immediately. We all got blankets and pillows out of our bags and set them out, like a big slumber party.

"Hey, is anyone else hungry?" Amie said, taking a few baskets of cherries out of her bag. After eating, we all just lounged around and talked to each other. I looked at Amie. _That girl is a miracle worker…_

**A/N: FINALLY DONE! *facedesk* So yeah… Today's a rainy day. I walked home from school in the rain… I didn't mind though. :P So anyway, what did you think of this chapter? Reviews are greatly appreciated!**


	5. OH NOES! A BOMB!

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait. I procrastinate SO MUCH! Plus, I have, like, A TON of homework to do. :( But I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Marina**

I woke up to the sensation of someone shaking me. I looked up to see Amie over me. As soon as she saw that I was awake, she stopped shaking me and told me to help wake everyone else up. Stretching and yawning, I stood up and walked over to Victoria. I gave her a poke and she groaned. I gave her a shake and she sat up.

"NO, FATHER, STOP!" She yelled. When she saw me, she gave a sheepish smile. "S-sorry, nightmare."

I sighed and woke up Sofia next. With, a single poke, she was up. "Yeeeeees?"

Next was Mia. I gave her a poke. "Mmm… noo… don't eat my spaghetti…" I gave her a hard shake. "GAH! Warn a girl when you're gonna shove her!"

Amie had woken up Evy, Jack, and Kyle, so we were all ready. "The train will be here any minute!" Amie said. Sure enough, a train pulled up after, like, a few seconds! We all climbed onto the train, where there were already four people. There was a boy who looked about twelve, with messy golden blonde hair and sky blue eyes. Then, there was a girl who was a couple of years older than him, with lavender hair in a ponytail, and she also had sky blue eyes. Next to her was a girl just one or two years older than that with red hair in a ponytail, and mismatched eyes. Finally, there was a girl who was a bit shorter than Amie and looked about her age, with reddish-brown hair also in a ponytail, blue eyes, and, most stunning of all, she had a rare rainbow feather in her hair. Upon spotting the girl with the rainbow feather, Amie squealed and rushed towards her, and they immediately commenced chatting. _Must be good friends_, I thought. I went and sat down next to Mia.

"So…" I said, trying to start a conversation. "Isn't the weather nice today?"

Mia shrugged. "I don't know. Is it? It's hard to tell."

I stared at her for a moment, then said: "Well, I think it's a nice day. It certainly is sunny."

"I thought so." Mia said, still staring blankly ahead. "I didn't hear any rain."

I looked at her, confused. "Um… Couldn't you just _see _the rain?"

Mia sighed. "Well… I might as well tell you… The truth is… Well, I'm blind."

I didn't say anything for a moment, I was a bit shocked. "But… How come you never ask anyone for help? Doesn't that make it difficult?"

"Not really…" She said. "I can sort of sense things, like people approaching." Suddenly, she sat up straight. "I sense someone coming!"

Immediately, a door crashed open and a wolf and a chicken (talk about ironic) entered. Everyone snapped to attention, and Amie and the rainbow feather girl started murmuring to each other.

"Listen up, idiots!" The wolf shouted, so loud that everyone flinched. "If you want to live, you'll get off this train right now!"

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" Amie screamed. "ARE YOU F***ING KIDDING ME?! FIRST OUR TRAIN CRASHES, AND NOW SOMETHING ELSE?! THIS IS _SO _NOT COOL!"

"Yeah!" Rainbow feather girl agreed. "Wait, why are we going to die?"

The wolf smirked, and barely opened his mouth before the chicken said, "I stole her lollipop!" and pointed at Kyle.

"Umm… O...kay?" Kyle said, not seeming to care. Of course she didn't, it was just a lollipop!

The wolf rolled his eyes and said, "Yeah, I don't think anyone could die if anything-much less a lollipop-was stolen. But yeah, there's a bomb on this train."

People started freaking out, but Amie, infuriated, walked right up to the wolf with clenched fists. "Listen here, _baka_. If you know what's good for you, you're going to defuse that bomb _right now_."

I was a bit shocked by this, seeing as I hadn't really seen Amie this way before. The wolf looked shocked by her reaction, and a bit frightened by her glare.

"Uh… Well, *ahem* I would, but uh… I don't really know how. I was just told to bring it here and set if off so…"

Earning Moe a punch to the face. Then, I felt someone tugging my sleeve. It was Mia! "C'mon, I think I know what to do!" She said. "Let's go!"

A little bit surprised, I helped Mia to the back of the train car (though I don't think she needed my help). The bomb was unfortunately in the caboose, so it took a minute to get there. When we got there, there was a pair of wire cutters. WHO LEAVES A PAIR OF WIRE CUTTERS NEXT TO A BOMB?! Seriously, it's as if they _wanted _us to defuse it. I told Mia about the wire cutters, she said: "Wow, these animals we're dealing with must be _really _smart!" I grabbed the wire cutters, and looked at the wires.

"Um, there's blue, black, red and green. What do I do?!" I said to Mia, not expecting much of an answer, but she surprised me!

"The green wire." She answered in a flash.

Surprised, I cut the green wire. "Okay, now what?"

"Now the blue wire." _snip. _"The black one!" _snip_. "And finally, the red one!" One final snip, and the bomb stopped!

"Oh my gosh!" I said, shocked. "Mia, how did you know?!"

Mia smiled. "Let's just keep this between us for now, okay?"

We got back to the first train car, still to find chaos. For some reason, Amie was screaming, "IT'S NO USE! IT'S NO USE! IT'S NO USE!" To calm everyone down, I decided to tell everyone the good news.

"Everyone!" I yelled over the yelling. Amie stopped and said, "Yeeeeees?" "The bomb stopped!"

Then, everyone stopped what they were doing. "Really?" "Are you serious?" "I possibly damaged my vocal chords for nothing?!"

"Yes." Mia said, calmly sitting back down in her seat. I walked over and sat back next to her. Everyone settled back down after that, Amie and rainbow feather girl back to chatting. Mia smiled at me, and I smiled back. It's amazing what just a few people can do.

**A/N: I'M SORRY IT TOOK SO LOOONG! But was it worth it? Did you enjoy this chapter? I bet you did! Well, now I'll start writing the next chapter… *facedesk***


	6. Mysterious Cat

**A/N: It took too long for me to start writing this chapter. XP Anyway, this chapter will be less adventurous. There will definitely be more adventure yet to come though! Oh, and also, 300 views on this story! :D Credit to the same friend who helped me come up with the train crash scene. You're awesome. :)**

**Kyle**

"So, you two are really childhood friends?" I said, looking at Amie and Sky, Sky apparently being Amie's friend.

Amie nodded. "Mm-hm! Sky and I have known each other since, like, forever!" Then she gasped excitedly. "I know! Remember that game we played at lunch time when we were kids?"

"You mean when four years ago? I don't wouldn't exactly call us kids," Sky laughed. "But yes, I remember!"

"Ooh, I'll tell Kyle how it works, and you can-" Before Amie could continue, we heard a sudden "meow" out of nowhere.

We turned our heads to where the noise came from, to see a four-legged cat.

"Woah! What happened to that cat?!" Amie said, drawing attention, while Sky facepalmed.

Everyone turned their attention to said cat, and gave a few surprised gasps. The cat meowed again, and began walking down to the other end of the train car, towards the door. The cat began scratching the door, as if to signal it wanted to get to the next train car. Everyone walked over, as if mesmerized by the cat, and Evy opened the door, moving to the next train car. Then, the cat leapt onto the lap of one of the surprised passengers in that car.

"Do you know where this cat came from?" Sofia said, pointing at the ginger kitten.

"Nope," The girl said. "Well, as long as we're in this situation, I'll introduce myself. My name is Crimson."

"Amie," Amie said, patting Crimson's spiky blue hair. "And this is Jack, Evy, Victoria, Sky, Sofia, Kyle, Mia, and Marina.

"What are we, movie extras?" Mia said, a bit sarcastically.

"Cool." Said Crimson, moving her insane hair back into its insane position.

All of a sudden, the cat leapt off her lap and on to the lap of another unsuspecting passenger. She looked confusedly at the cat, then at us.

"Um… What's up with this cat?" She asked, adjusting her red glasses. "Can it speak? Why is it on four legs, anyway?"

Amie shrugged. "I have no idea," She said, and then randomly introduced herself. "Well, I'm Amie, it's nice to meet you!"

"Sharon." She answered, shaking Amie's hand. "Nice to meet you too."

As if by magic, the cat then went to the lap of another passenger, who they learned was Emilia. Next, it was a boy named Luis. Then, the cat went back into the first train car, and Amie managed to introduce herself to Lucas and Paranoia Leaf. After all that, we all sat down, and the cat ended up in _my _lap. I looked out the window while petting it, wondering how many other odd occurrences would happen. Though, none of us knew that this was only the beginning.

**A/N: I'm FINALLY DONE! *facedesk* I'm sorry I didn't completely show each of the OCs being introduced, but I knew that would only result in me procrastinating more. So, for the sanity of all of us, this chapter, as usual, is a short one. Reviews are appreciated! :)**


	7. Filler because I DON'T KNOW

******A/N: After I posted the last chapter, I knew I had to get right on this next one! I hope y'all (y'all?!) enjoy it! :D**

* * *

******Sofia**

After the whole cat incident, everyone was back to normal, and people sat back down on the train. I sat with Amie and Sky, and we began talking.

"So, did you get a map of the town yet?" Amie asked. "I got mine before."

"Nope," I answered. "I was thinking I could get a map there…

"You probably could," Amie remarked. "What about you, Sky?"

"Of course!" Sky answered, taking out her own map. "Did you check which villagers live there yet?

"No… Wait, it says on the map, doesn't it?" Amie asked, taking out her own map and checking.

I peeked over her shoulder at her map. "So, who lives in that town?"

"Let's see…" She said, looking at the map. "There's Rosie, Pashmina, Marina the octopus, Roscoe, Marshal, Buck, Lobo, Coco, Croque, Cookie, and Shari."

"Quite a cast of characters," Sky said, nonchalantly leaning back in her seat. "Funny, though, most towns only have 10 animals."

Amie shrugged, folding the map and putting it back under her seat. "Well, we should be arriving in the town soon, in any case. I can't wait for the madness to finally end..." She giggled a bit. "Though, when I was little, I'd always wished I could have some kind of adventure," She paused and smiled widely. "At one point I kind of wished my life was an anime."

"That's A-Star for yah!" Sky laughed. "Sometimes she's such an otaku!"

And of course, Amie began singing what was most likely an anime theme song, which ended in Jack asking her to stop singing from his seat.

"Me? I never sing!" She laughed, and continued singing.

* * *

**A/N: Wait... WHAT DO I PUT NEXT?! Yeah, real good time to end the chapter. Anyway, this is just filler until then next chapter. Feel free to skip this one, because it's not my best work... Anyway, I just finished watching Soul Eater, and I managed to watch it in three days... So I'm sorry if following chapters have Soul Eater references. *facedesk***


End file.
